


In the streets of New York

by iseeyoulashton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint and Tony ruins the moment, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Snowball Fight, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve does not like snow, The Avengers - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid, annoyed bucky is annoyed, but failed, i just liked the tag, no not really, tagging is kinda fun though, thor is not even in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyoulashton/pseuds/iseeyoulashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wanted to stay inside. Not being buried with snow up to his chin. At least Bucky finds the snow amusing and that's enough to make Steve smile too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the streets of New York

"Steve! Steve, come on its snowing!"  
Bucky jumped on Steve's back and the two fell over in the living room of the Stark building.

"Bucky calm down. You are going to break my back!" Steve said jokingly.

"But Steve, it's snowing," Bucky literally whined. "Please can we go outside? Please?" 

Bucky gave Steve his infamous puppy eyes and Steve could never resist.  
"Aw, come on Buck. No puppy eyes, you know I can't resist them!" 

 

"But Steve..." 

 

"No Bucky."

_

"I can not believe you talked me into this," Steve mumbled bitterly when the elevator doors opened.

He tugged at his scarf and made sure that his gloves would protect him from the cold weather outside.

"You agreed because you love me," Bucky said and winked at Steve who was still mumbling curse words under his breath.

Bucky ran out of the building while Steve tried stalling as much as possible.  
"Steve!" Bucky shouted excitingly.

"Coming, coming." Steve muttered.

"I hate you," Steve said when he stepped outside. Bucky just grinned and pecked his left cheek and it immediately turned a blushy red.

"No you don't," Bucky said while giving Steve's right cheek a kiss too.

"No I don't," Steve agreed.

"Come on," Bucky said and tugged at Steve's arms.

"Let's walk around the block."

Steve made a low whining noise at that but followed after Bucky who nearly skipped the whole way down the street.

Steve had fallen behind and didn't see Bucky turning a corner so he just kept walking until he felt something really cold slip down his neck.

Steve froze and felt the cold snow slowly melt and slide down to his shirt he wore under all the layers of clothing.

He took of his scarf and turned around just to find Bucky laughing hysterically at him.

"Bucky," Steve narrowed his eyes.  
"You are so going to get it now!" 

Steve threw his scarf at the snowy ground and took of running at Bucky who was still laughing like a maniac.  
Steve tackled him down on the ground and buried snow inside Bucky's jacket.

Bucky gasped when the cold snow touched his skin. Now it was Steve's turn to laugh.

Bucky pouted but picked up snow in his hands (as discreetly as possible, he didn't want Steve to see) and flung it up in Steve's face.

Steve made a manly screech (it so wasn't) and jumped up from where he had been hovering over Bucky.

"It's so cold!" Steve gasped.  
"No shit, Sherlock. It's snow after all." Bucky said and fetched more snow from the ground.

Steve was busy trying to get the snow away from his face that he didn't see when Bucky shoved more cold snow inside his jacket.

"BUCKY!" Steve shouted. But he just laughed at him. "I'm so sorry." 

Steve knew he wasn't though, so he tackled Bucky down on the street once again and took as much snow with him as he could and dropped it down on Bucky.

Now it was Steve's turn to laugh at Bucky's facial expression when the snow landed on him.

"I got snow up my nose!"  
He exclaimed.

"Aw, don't the baby find the snow funny anymore now when he gets a taste of his own medicine?" Steve teased.

Bucky just gave him a look before he spat out snow from his mouth.

Steve chuckled and helped Bucky up from the empty street.  
"C'mon, let's go back to the tower, baby."

Bucky gaped dramatically at him and slapped his arm. "Aw, baby." Steve said teasingly and threw an arm around his boyfriend. 

"I'm just kidding, you know I am."  
Bucky just grumbled and kept walking with Steve back to the tower.  
_

"You know I love you, right?" Steve asked Bucky when they had sat down in front of an open fire Steve had made in one of the many bedrooms in the Stark Tower.

"Mhm," Bucky hummed and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder.  
Steve in turn wrapped his arms around Bucky to keep him closer.

The blanket and warm fire held them warm, but secretly they both liked the close body contact. 

"I love you too Steve, I really do."

Steve smiled and kissed the top of Bucky's head.

"Merry Christmas, Buck." 

"Merry --"

"Aw, isn't that cute! C'mon Clint, take the picture already!" Tony suddenly "whispered" a little too loudly to be called a whisper.

"Tony get lost!" Bucky shouted.  
"It's my tower!" Tony shouted back.

Then you could hear laughter from both the Avengers outside the door before Tony and Clint actually left them alone.

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky huffed.  
"They so ruined the moment." He said.

"Maybe not..." Steve said and smirked a little before he kissed Bucky's lips.  
Bucky smiled against his lips and leaned back after awhile to breath.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."  
Steve chuckled, "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Steve! Come on, that isn't funny anymore!"


End file.
